Most motor vehicles are now provided with a display device for example making it possible to display information about functions of the vehicle, as well as to control functions of the vehicle, if the display device is provided with a touch-sensitive display screen.
FR 2,807,978 A1 discloses a motor vehicle dashboard provided with a display device vertically movable between a first stable position, in which the display device is partially retracted in a housing, and a second stable position, in which the display device is deployed outside the housing, only a first display zone being visible in the first position, the first display zone and a second display zone being visible in the second position.
US 2009/0066474 A1 discloses a motor vehicle dashboard provided with a display device longitudinally movable between a first position, in which the display device is remote from an operator, and a second position, in which the display device is close to an operator.